


Drawing Dragons

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: College AU, Law's an artist, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Relationships, you can read this as something before they start dating if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Law and Luffy bond over a simple appreciation for a majestic creature.





	Drawing Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to [Crow](http://crowingoverthis.tumblr.com/) for helping me out.  
> Hope you enjoy this little fic  
> ~[Rei-the-Rat](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/)

Law draws dragons. He sketches their mighty jaws, their horns sharp, eyes full of expression and danger. He lines each scale with careful precision, gentle details along the claws, and swift motion in the tails and wings. Then he adds color of bright blues and vibrant greens, fierce reds and flashy yellows, and he blends them into new patterns along the dragon’s form.

Sometimes, he lets Luffy watch. And he allows this because it’s one of the only times Luffy is ever truly quiet. He watches Law’s hands as he brings new life on to the paper, occasionally he nudges a color pencil towards Law in silent suggestion. And when Law’s done, they both lean back and appraise it.

Law finds it odd that even when he’s done, Luffy still doesn’t talk very much. He’ll comment on the color or design briefly before bidding Law farewell and heading off to his next class. When Law sees him an hour later in Government, Luffy waves at him and is chattering away like he always. The semester is ending soon, and Law wonders what will become of their routine of quiet silence in the library as he draws dragons and then talking and sharing notes through their Government class.

He is pleasantly surprised when Luffy asks for his number a day later so they can keep in contact over the summer and maybe Law could send him pictures of his drawings. Luffy explains that every summer he leaves the country to the island his family is from. Law nods and gives him his number as well as how to reach him online in case the phone service is uncooperative due to distance.

During finals week they spend more and more time together, studying and Luffy watching Law draw. On the last day of finals, when they both go to take the test for Government, Law waits outside for Luffy to finish even though it took him almost a whole hour longer.

He can’t properly describe how Luffy’s eyes light up when he sees him, and he knows he could never mimic the sight on paper. Law hands Luffy a laminated sleeve with a drawing placed carefully inside. Something he’s been working on carefully in secret for the past month.

This dragon gleams with valiant reds all blended together to make a flowing shade strong and bright. Dark playful eyes glitter with merriment and the wings are folded elegantly against his back. A line of black skitters under the left eye in parallel to the scar on the inspiration’s face. And in the corner is Law’s carefully penned name framed with the unique smiley logo he wears and a tribal heart similar to his tattoos.

Luffy’s smile is contagious, and he hugs Law close. He thanks Law and wishes they didn’t have to part. It’s only a few months, Law reminds him. And he knows they have classes together next semester as well. So he pats Luffy on the shoulder, and they walk out of the building together hand in hand, the picture of the dragon held tight in Luffy’s free hand.


End file.
